What?
by Liuvia Komono
Summary: Pince had simply been walking, though our favorite silverette ended up getting lost...and then he fell asleep...


Today, Gui will be doing the disclaimer *pushes bishie bard forward*

Gui: Thankfully for my beloved Prince, Liuvia does not own any of the characters from ½ Prince. If she did my beloved Prince would be tainted by rape!

Me: You know there's probably gonna be a kissing scene between you and Prince, right?

Gui: Seriously? I'll do anything if you put the scene in it!

Me: Maybe I'll do it for another fic…

Gui: Noooooo! It'll take you a while to get bored again!

Me: Yup

* * *

Prince was currently walking through the wilderness somewhere around Infinite City, though he had to admit he was lost. After a while, he stopped in a random meadow that seemed to be devoid of monsters, at least for the moment. He glanced around one last time before contently laying down in the long grass. There was a slight smile on the silverette's beautiful face as his eyes slowly closed. His breathing slowed as if he wasn't in danger of being found by monsters or his other enemies. Typical Prince.

When our famous little bishie awoke, he found that Black Sabre was gone and the grass was now wrapped around him. He tried to break free, only to find that he was bound. _What's going on? _He thought trying again to break the grass wrapped around his body. "It seems you haven't figured it out yet," a harsh voice hissed to him.

"A-a grass demon?" Prince asked his eyes widening as he looked at the other player. Why was this elemental wrapped around him and what was he planning to do? After a moment, he felt the strands of grass pulling at his clothes.

"Even you should be able to figure this out," the grass demon hissed in Prince's ear, causing him to shudder. The grass began to slowly unstrap and remove Prince's heavy armor, leaving him in simple black clothing. Prince felt the rough strings trace his muscles through the smooth fabric with another shudder.

"St-stop," Prince said as he realized he was completely helpless. For some reason, he couldn't even log off. He was stuck here with this elemental, and the worst part was he couldn't even PM any of his friends. He didn't want them to see him like this…

"Why would I do something like that, my sweet?" the elemental purred in Prince's ear as he continued. The grass wrapped around both of his legs and pulled them apart in a way that was anything but gentle. A few strands of grass wandered underneath Prince's shirt, forcing him to bite his lip so he didn't moan.

"St-," Prince's words were cut off by a flurry of moans from the grass spirit's new action. It had traced the line where his skin met his black pants before pushing the fabric off. "Stop it…" Prince moaned, "Please…st-stop doing that…"

"So cute," the rough voice purred, "to hear the lord of Infinite City begging me." The spirit roughly grabbed Prince's cock without another word, causing Prince to mewl. It hurt! The grass was far from soft, and when it moved up and down like that… Let's just say, for Prince, it brought extreme pain and pleasure at the same time.

The cruel voice kept murmuring in Prince's pointed ears, causing something far from comfort. The Blood Elf knew he was completely helpless, and - as many of us know – feeling helpless usually makes us feel scared. _That _was how the elf felt now, he felt so helpless, and he had an obviously large fear of what was occurring. Suddenly a blade of grass flicked the top of Prince's cock, receiving a flurry of mewls and moans in response. _How, _Prince wondered, _can something bring pleasure and pain at the same time? More importantly, how could this be happening?_

Prince's cock was now fully erect under the grass spirit's pleasure-filled care. With one last flick of a blade of grass, The Blood Elf came over his own stomach.

Prince had probably been out for a mere minute, considering the fact that he hadn't been finished with as he slept. The sticky substance was still covering him, along with the blades of grass around him. He barely noted that his position had been changed while he slept, though it had. The rest of his clothes had been removed too, not that it really mattered anymore. The grass was now wrapped around his wrists and ankles, and as he awoke more wrapped around his neck.

His red eyes opened about half-way, his surroundings told him that his position had barely changed. They were still in the same forest, in the same meadow. When the spirit noticed his captive was awake, he began to purr again. With a few movements, the blades of grass were around his cock again and he had been flipped over. He was now on his knees, leaning down on his forearms so that his ass stuck up.

Prince's eyes had become dull, though he still mewled and moaned with pleasure occasionally. Ok, more than occasionally. After the elf's cock was fully erect again, the grass left his aching member, causing him to moan with disappointment. "Showing weakness, are we?" the spirit asked Prince, his smirk obvious in his voice. Before Prince could even gasp again, the blades of grass pulled his ass open, resulting in another moan.

A blade began slowly entering the elf, followed by another, and another. Soon enough the blades of grass began thrusting, all in their own rhythm and force. Prince moaned and cried out as one of the probes hit his prostate. He came again, this time over the ground below him. The blades of grass began to hit that spot with deadly accuracy every time they entered him. All those rough things moving around inside him, he finally realized he might be stuck here for a while.

The blade of grass were still stroking his cock, so, along with the blades hitting his prostate, Prince didn't stand a chance. That was, of course, unless someone helped the poor little Blood Elf.

When Prince came the third time, it was mostly due to the fact of all the blades of grass hitting his prostate at once. This time, the elf knew he wouldn't be waking up for a while. By the time he woke up, he would probably be alone in the meadow, seeing as how the Grass spirit seemed to have had its fill. His restraints slowly loosened, allowing Prince's eyes to close for now. As he drifted off, he thought he heard the voice of another male. It wasn't Gui or Wicked, but somehow it seemed familiar.

* * *

Woo! I wrote a fic! Take that society! *ahem* Anyway, I got bored…this is my first fic…I chose to write about rape…what does that say about me? Ok, in truth my favorite fan fictions are the ones that include rape…

Anyway, what do you think? I'm going to continue with this, so be freaking ready! Any guesses on who the new guy is?


End file.
